Everything is Alright (as long as I have you)
by urichengzi
Summary: Semua ini berawal ketika Jinki mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi pesta pernikahan Krystal Jung, salah seorang pengunjung yang dicurigai telah mencuri kalung dari Museum Louis beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan ia 'terpaksa' membawa Kibum sebagai partnernya. Pairing: ONKEY/JINKIBUM. Fic lepas dari SHERLOCK. warning: smut, pwp. I don't own any characters.


** Tittle : Everything is Alright (as long as I have you)**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Jinki & Kibum**

**Pairing : Onkey/Jinkibum**

**Supporting Cast : Jonghyun, Taemin (mentioned), Minho (mentioned), Jino (mentioned),**

** Krystal Jung(mentioned) **

**Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Smut**

**Chapter : ONESHOT**

**Rating : NC-17**

**Length : 2.212 words**

**Warning : smut, pwp, don't like don't read **

**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters - SHINee belongs to S.M. Entertainment**

**Before reading this story, I suggest you to read the teaser first so you'll be clear with the plot - SHERLOCK**

.

.

.

.

.

**-inspired from SHINee SHERLOCK MV -**

* * *

"Brakk!"

Suara gaduh memecah keheningan malam ketika pintu depan sebuah mansion dibuka dengan paksa, membuat daun pintu ala abad ke-19 itu hampir terlepas dari engselnya; lalu "blam!", pintu tersebut kembali ditutup dengan kekuatan yang tak kalah besar dari ketika pintu itu dibuka. Kemudian, suara sepasang langkah kaki yang melangkah tergesa menggema di aula utama mansion itu yang sepi dan sedikit gelap; satu-satunya sumber penyinaran hanyalah dari sinar rembulan yang menembus dua jendela tinggi yang berada di salah satu sisi mansion. Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika salah satu tubuh diantara kedua pemilik langkah kaki tersebut menabrak tembok dan tubuhnya dihimpit oleh pemilik langkah kaki yang satunya. Tubuh mereka yang menyatu terselubung oleh bayangan yang menaungi bagian tembok tempat mereka berada.

"Eunghh, J-jinki..." erang sosok yang terhimpit di antara tembok dan orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Kibum-ahhh..." desah namja yang dipanggil Jinki yang kini tengah menciumi leher jenjang milik namja bernama Kibum.

Jinki dengan agresif menekan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, menciptakan gesekan yang adiktif. Kibum dapat merasakan bagian sensitif Jinki yang semakin membesar menggesek bagian pahanya walau terhalang material celana jeans mereka. Sebuah erangan panjang meluncur keluar dari mulut kecil Kibum yang membuat Jinki semakin terangsang.

Namja yang lebih tua dari mereka akhirnya memberhentikan aktivitas membuat tanda cinta di leher namja yang lebih muda dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke mata namja di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat mata Kibum menggelap penuh hasrat, menyamai tatapan matanya sendiri. Ia kemudian kembali mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mengklaim bibir tipis di hadapannya dengan bibir tebalnya. Lidahnya menggelitik belahan bibir tipis itu, mencari celah untuk memasuki rongga mulut yang akhirnya berhasil ia masuki. Kibum melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jinki, tangannya meremas rambut coklat kayu milik Jinki sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kepalanya ia miringkan untuk mengakomodasi lidah yang mengaduk-aduk rongga mulutnya, mengabsen setiap giginya. Tangan Jinki menggerayangi tubuh Kibum hingga sampai di bagian pantat, lalu menselipkan telapaknya ke dalam celana ketat Kibum dan meremas-remas pantat kencang milik namja manis itu.

"Eung, ohh..ahh.." desahan Kibum makin menjadi-jadi.

Jinki mengangkat pantat Kibum untuk menggendongnya. Secara insting, Kibum melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jinki dan mengencangkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Jinki. Masih dalam keadaan melumat bibir satu sama lain, Jinki membawa Kibum ke sofa single berwarna coklat tempat ia biasa berfikir untuk memecahkan masalah. Jinki kemudian duduk di kursi itu dengan posisi Kibum berada di pangkuannya. Dengan posisi baru itu Kibum bisa lebih mudah menggesekkan bagian sensitif mereka dengan melakukan _lap dance_ di atas member Jinki.

* * *

Semua ini berawal ketika Jinki mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi pesta pernikahan Krystal Jung, salah seorang pengunjung yang dicurigai telah mencuri kalung dari Museum Louis beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena diharuskan membawa partner ke pesta itu, Jinki 'terpaksa' mengajak Kibum karena adiknya, Taemin, dan suami baru adiknya, Minho, masih di Pulau Jeju untuk menikmati bulan madu mereka sedangkan Jonghyun, kakak Kibum sekaligus asisten pertama Jinki, sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit kota. Jinki juga mengajak Kibum dengan alasan Kibum pernah berada di tempat kejadian di mana kalung itu dicuri, jadi ia bisa membantu dalam menginvestigasi kasus ini; bukan karena alasan ia diam-diam menyukai Kibum, karena menyukai seseorang bisa menjadi berbahaya apabila engkau seorang detektif.

Jinki yang biasa bersifat dingin ke Kibum malam itu menjadi ramah kepadanya di depan publik. Tak terhitung berapa kali pipi Kibum merona merah malam itu karena perilaku gentleman dari Jinki yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Jinki memuji penampilan Kibum yang memakai kaos v-neck berwarna abu-abu, ditutup dengan jas hitam berhiaskan selendang merah jambu berpayet. Jinki mengajaknya berdansa saat tamu undangan diminta untuk berdansa. Jinki membisikkan kecurigaan-kecurigaan di telinganya saat mereka mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pengantin wanita; napas hangat yang menimpa organ pendengarannya cukup membuat Kibum bergidik.

Malam itu mereka tak berhasil membuktikan Krystal Jung sebagai tersangka karena kalung yang dipakainya memang mirip tetapi memiliki ukiran 'K' dan bukan 'J', seperti kalung yang telah hilang. Jinki merasa penat oleh kasus yang sudah berminggu-minggu belum terpecahkan itu. Sepulang dari pesta ia mengajak Kibum ke bar langganannya untuk minum. Ia menegak hampir lima botol soju dan mendapati dirinya belum terlalu mabuk. Ia mengawasi Kibum yang juga meminum sojunya dan keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari Jinki walau ia minum dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit. Seketika Jinki mendapat ide untuk adu kekuatan dengan Kibum, dan Kibum pun –walau bingung dengan kemauan Jinki- menyetujuinya. Lengan mereka saling beradu di atas meja bar. Gerakan agresif mereka sampai menyampar gelas mereka hingga benda itu jatuh dan pecah di lantai, namun tak satu pun dari mereka peduli. Jinki yang memiliki tangan lebih kekar dan besar dari pada Kibum akhirnya memenangkan permainan mereka. Tak hanya tangan Kibum yang ia baringkan di meja, tetapi juga setengah badan namja yang lebih muda itu ikut terbaring. Sudah lama Jinki tidak merasakan kepuasan mengalahkan seseorang. Tetapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, orang yang ia kalahkan bukan musuhnya melainkan Kibum, orang yang ingin sekali ia jadikan sebagai miliknya. Terbius oleh bibir merah Kibum yang masih terengah-engah, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir terlarang itu.

* * *

Jinki menyingkirkan jas dan selendang Kibum ke sembarang tempat. Lalu ia meraih bagian bawah kaos v-neck Kibum, meminta artikel itu untuk dilepas. Kibum mengerti hal ini dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membiarkan Jinki meloloskannya dari lapisan terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya tersebut. Kini bagain dada Kibum telah terekspos, memamerkan kulit putih nan halus serta nipple kecilnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jinki langsung melahap nipple kanan Kibum dan memilin nipple sebelah kiri dengan jarinya. Teriakan melengking khas Kibum seketika memenuhi ruangan, diikuti erangannya yang semakin sensual. Ia menggelinjang di atas pangkuan Jinki, membuat aliran darah mengumpul di member Jinki dan organ sensitif itu semakin menegang. Kibum dapat merasakan member Jinki menggesek belahan pantatnya, di mana lubang surga miliknya berada.

"Kau menyukainya, Jinki?" gelak Kibum sambil menekan kepala Jinki ke dadanya, memperdalam kuluman Jinki di nipplenya.

"Eum," jawab Jinki sambil menggigit nipple Kibum yang menegang, mempertegas jawabannya.

"Ohh, Jinki! Satunya!" perintah Kibum dengan nada sedikit kesakitan.

Jinki pun menurutinya, ia ganti mengulum nipple Kibum sebelah kiri. Lidahnya menggoda tonjolan kecil yang sensitif itu.

"Eung.. hah.. Jinki-yah," sengal Kibum. "Aku pernah punya fantasi tentangmu dan sofa ini."

"Hmm..." gumam Jinki sambil masih mengulum nipple kiri Kibum, mengalirkan getaran nikmat di dadanya.

Kibum mengambil isyarat itu untuk meneruskan ceritanya. "Saat kau terlihat sedang serius berpikir di sofa ini, terkadang aku ingin meringankan bebanmu dengan merilekskanmu. Kau ingin tahu caranya?"

Jinki mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Kibum tersenyum genit sambil turun dari pangkuan Jinki. Jinki mengerang ketika ia kehilangan gesekan nikmat di membernya yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya.

Kibum berlutut di depan Jinki dan mengamati tonjolan di bagian selangkang Jinki. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Ternyata yang selama ini para penggemarmu bicarakan benar; 'dubulge' memang benar-benar ada." Sebagai detektif Jinki cukup memiliki banyak penggemar dan ia mendapatkan istilah 'dubu' karena pipinya yang terlihat selembut tahu. Sedangkan 'dubulge'... yah, kau tahu sendiri.

"Arghh..." erang Jinki saat tangan Kibum mengelus bagian sensitifnya itu. "Kau serius mendengarkan gosip pervert tentangku itu?"

"Hm-hm," dengung Kibum. Kini tangan lentiknya membuka kancing celana jeans milik Jinki, menurunkan ritsletingnya dan memperlihatkan boxer hitam di baliknya. Kibum memajukan wajahnya dan mencium tonjolan member Jinki di sana.

"Kibum-ah, jangan menggodaku!" protes Jinki.

Kibum akhirnya menurunkan boxer hitam itu. Member Jinki menyembul keluar dengan bangganya. Tangan kecil Kibum meraih pangkal dari member itu sedangkan lidahnya maju untuk menyapu pre-cum yang sudah berkumpul di ujungnya. Kemudian ia memasukan organ sensitif itu ke mulutnya dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, mengulumnya seolah organ itu adalah lolipop kesukaannya. Tangannya memijat bagian yang tak tertutup oleh mulutnya sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggoda twin balls Jinki. Suara decakan serta erangan bercampur mengisi aula yang remang-remang itu. Tangan Jinki meraih rambut pirang Kibum dan mendorong kepalanya lebih jauh, membuat membernya melesak masuk ke kerongkongan Kibum yang sempit. Kibum berusaha tidak tersedak oleh organ yang cukup besar itu. Ia dapat merasakan organ itu mulai berkedut-kedut dan ia mendengar Jinki memperingatkan, "Kibum-ah, aku akan keluar..."

Kibum menarik sedikit kepalanya dari member Jinki saat organ itu mengeluarkan sperma ke mulutnya. Kibum berusaha menelan semua cariran putih itu, namun beberapa tetes tetap lolos dari mulutnya. Ia melepas member Jinki dengan bunyi 'pop' dan mencoba mengumpulkan napasnya sambil memandang lurus ke mata Jinki. Jinki membalas tatapannya dan mereka tahu tidak ada jalan keluar selain melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Jinki bangkit dan mendorong Kibum ke sofa di belakangnya yang lebih panjang, lalu membaringkannya di sana. Ia melepas jas dan kaosnya serta celana jeans dan boxer Kibum. Kini tubuh mereka sudah sepenuhnya polos. Mata Kibum jatuh ke absnya dan Jinki mendapati dirinya menyengir. Jinki mengangkangi tubuh Kibum dan kembali mengecup bibir kecil itu. Ia dapat merasakan cairannya sendiri tercampur dalam saliva Kibum. Jinki dengan berat hati memotong ciuman panas mereka dan menyodorkan jarinya di depan bibir Kibum. "Kulum jari-jariku."

Kibum pun menurutinya dan mengulum tiga jari Jinki dengan penuh penghayatan. Member Jinki menegang lagi melihat ekspresi Kibum yang seksi. Setelah dirasa jari-jarinya cukup basah dengan saliva, Jinki menariknya. Ia kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Kibum yang masih sempit. Kibum pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Rileks Kibum, rileks..." ucap Jinki menenangkan sambil mengusap dahi Kibum yang penuh keringat dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia menyeka poni basah dari wajah manis Kibum.

Setelah melihat Kibum lebih rileks, ia memasukkan jarinya dengan penuh dan memaju-mundurkannya. Kini Kibum mendesah nikmat. "Tambah, Jinki! Tambah..." erangnya. Jinki pun menambah satu lagi jarinya. Ia mencoba membuka lubang yang sempit itu. Ia menambah satu lagi jarinya dan dengan tiga jari ia mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Kibum. "Arrrrgghh, Jinkiiiiii..." teriak Kibum saat Jinki berhasil menemukan titik itu. Jinki menekan jarinya ke titik itu berkali-kali sambil mengocok member Kibum dengan seirama. Tak lama kemudian, Kibum mengeluarkan spermanya, membasahi bagian perut dan tangan Jinki.

Jinki menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang Kibum dan mengocok membernya sendiri, melumasinya dengan cairan yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengarahkan ujungnya ke lubang kenikmatan di hadapannya dan bertanya, "apa kau siap, yeobo-ah?"

Kibum sempat merona mendengar julukan sayang itu dan membalasnya, "ne, yeobo-ah... palli!"

Jinki mengecup kembali bibir yang telah ia lumat berkali-kali malam itu sambil memasukkan membernya ke lubang sempit itu. Ia menangkap erangan Kibum dalam mulutnya sambil terus memaju-mundurkan membernya. Ia menekannya ke titik kenikmatan Kibum, membuat namja manis di bawahnya mengerang tanpa suara. Ia sendiri merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan yaitu pijatan lubang Kibum pada membernya yang tertanam di dalam. "Jinki, lebih cepat!" pinta Kibum. Jinki pun mempercepat gerakannya.

"J-jinki... aku mau keluar..." rintih Kibum.

"Ak-ku juga..." sengal Jinki.

Kibum untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu mengalami orgasme ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan. Ketika cairannya keluar, lubangnya menyempit dan menjepit member Jinki, membuat namja tampan itu mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Kibum. Ia memaju-mundurkan sedikit organnya yang super sensitif itu untuk menikmati orgasmenya sebelum mencabutnya.

"Ahhh, tadi sungguh..."

"...menakjubkan."

Jinki mengecup lembut bibir Kibum lalu membisikkan, "saranghae, Kibum-ah..."

"Saranghae, nae Jinki," balas Kibum sambil memberinya senyum terindah yang pernah Jinki lihat. Saat ini, bagi Jinki tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena ia telah memiliki Kibum. Apabila hubungan ini dapat membahayakan mereka, ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi Kibum, apapun resikonya.

Jinki menarik selimut bercorak kotak-kotak yang tersampir di sandaran sofa lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dari udara malam yang semakin dingin. Ia tahu mereka sudah tak punya tenaga untuk pindah ke kamar mereka di lantai atas jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa itu. "Tidurlah, Kibum-ah."

Kibum mendekap tubuh Jinki dan menutup matanya sambil bergumam, "Selamat tidur, yeobo."

Tak lama kemudian, Jinki pun menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi harinya, Jonghyun pulang dari tugasnya di rumah sakit kota dan mendapati pintu depan tertutup tetapi tidak terkunci. "Aneh," gumamnya. "Jinki tidak pernah seceroboh ini."

Mengira tempat tinggalnya mendapat serangan semalam atau semacamnya, maka untuk berjaga-jaga tangannya meraih pistol dari dalam jasnya dan mulai memasuki mansion yang lengang itu. Cahaya pagi menembus dua jendela besar, menyinari dua sosok yang terlelap di atas sofa. Tubuh polos mereka terbungkus oleh selimut. Jonghyun setengah terkejut ketika menyadari siapa saja sosok itu. 'Setengah' karena ia tahu mereka pasti bakal melakukannya, dan 'terkejut' karena ia tak mengira bakal secepat ini.

"YAH, JINKI HYUNG, KIBUM, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?"

Jinki terbangun mendengar suara keras itu dan ketika ia menyadari asalnya dari Jonghyun, mata sipitnya membulat. "Jjong, aku bisa menjelaskan!"

Kibum yang berada di bawahnya ikut terbangun, matanya mengerjap-kerjap lucu. Kemudian matanya berubah panik ketika menyadari kakaknya ada di sana.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ini pasti bakal terjadi. Omong-omong, selamat ya!" nadanya berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia membangunkan pasangan baru itu.

"Jjong-"

"Dengar," potong Jonghyun, "aku akan sarapan di rumah Jino saja. Jadi, satu, aku ingin kalian sudah berpakaian rapi dan membereskan tempat ini ketika aku kembali; dua, kalau kalian ingin melakukannya tolong di kamar saja dan jangan saat aku berada di sini; dan tiga, Jinki-hyung, jangan lupa mengunci pintu depan, kita tidak ingin ada tamu tak diundang, kan? Okay, sampai jumpa!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua pasangan yang berada di atas sofa, Jonghyun segera meninggalkan mansion itu. Kedua pasangan tersebut hanya bisa melongo.

Jinki masih menyesali keteledorannya tidak mengunci pintu semalam ketika dagunya ditangkup oleh makhluk di bawahnya, mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke bawah.

"Selamat pagi, tampan," ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Kibum, wajah datar Jinki berubah menjadi ceria, "selamat pagi juga, manis."

Jinki mencium ringan bibir Kibum yang kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

"Jinki," panggil Kibum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, "kita harus segera pakai baju, nanti Jonghyun-hyung keburu pulang."

"Ah, hal itu bisa menunggu," kilah Jinki yang kembali meraup bibir namjachingunya.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**A/N: yaampun apaan nih yg aku tulis HAHAHA *sembunyi di dalam selimut onkey* Author lagi penat banget jd itung-itung buat ngalihin pikiran nulis kaya gini...kkk - FF ini ga bakal ada kalo ga ada request dari Arinie saeng (thanks to her), tapi sebenernya inspirasi mau nulis ini udah lama sejak ada MV Sherlock pas part Jinki nyanyi di kursi coklat itu gilaaaak seduktif banget tuh orang minta dikecup sama Kibum XDDDDD waktu nulis ini mengalir aja soalnya gampang kalo bayangin onkey gituan /plak =='' BTW, jangan lupa like dan comment kalo ga ntar aku minta onkey putus! *shipper tega* haha peace. love. & respect. LOVE U ALL ONKEY SHIPPER!**


End file.
